


In the wall

by Exemplery_Prime



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Femdom, Hate Sex, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Megatron is not named but it's him, Other, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Underwear, but it's all consensual! it's like a weird kind of bdsm thing, lil bit, not edited bc to be honest I typed this out in an hour at 3 am, oh gosh after publishing i realize what a mess this is, robots in clothes, roddy is stuck in a wall, well not REALLY but that's the closest thing I can think of to describe this mess, well take it frickin take it it's not like any of y'all are gonna judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemplery_Prime/pseuds/Exemplery_Prime
Summary: Rodimus is stuck in a wall.  For science?  Let's say for science.





	1. Megatron

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, figured out how to link to the art-- if you're 18+, go check it out if you want! 
> 
> https://atomicglory.tumblr.com/post/176741838312

When the hands first pushed the folds of the undergarments aside to attach the vibrators to his valve and anterior node, Roddy was already worked up.  But they just  _ left  _ him there, aft and legs sticking out of the wall, vibrators buzzing away on his poor swollen node and building up his charge.

“Skirt goes back on, until a customer takes it off,” said the mech who’d attached the vibrators to his aft, and clipped the fabric back around it.  “Remember the rules, Rodimus-- no talking, but if you get uncomfortable, push the button to stop.” 

Roddy moaned, feeling the brush of silken material against already sensitive plating.  “Okay--  _ hhng!--  _ okay. . .”

 

It was an hour later-- and he  _ knew,  _ it had to be that long-- that someone came and stood behind him, slowly and surely taking off every bit of the fabric that had covered his aft thus far.  Roddy gasped, slumping with disappointment and relief mixed, as the mysterious customer removed the vibrators as well. But then he (he? She? It sounded like a he) just stood there, letting Rodimus’ valve drip and pulse with aching need, not fragging  _ doing anything. _

“Uhn,” grunted the customer, and Rodimus heard him shifting and moving, and before he could realize what the mech was doing, his aft was being splattered with transfluid, dripping all over and mixing with the lubricant from his valve.  Roddy wiggled and couldn’t help letting out a whine of need.

“Oh, anxious?” purred the mech from behind him, and moved closer.  “I have a toy for bad boys who make noises they’re not supposed to.”

Toys were good.  A toy sounded wonderful right now, if the customer wouldn’t give him his spike.  Rodimus huffed air through his vents and waited.

He felt his aft port being distended, stretched pleasurably as the mech began to insert a well-lubed spike model, smaller than Roddy was used to, but large enough to fill him completely.  Rodimus groaned, waiting for what was next-- and gasped as he felt a sharp strike to his aft. 

_ No talking,  _ but oh, he wanted to-- wanted to beg for more.

The mech didn’t need any begging.  He set a brisk rhythm, spanking Rodimus hard on both aft plates, not letting up.  Rodimus jerked and keened, feeling the sharp, flat-handed strikes send confusing waves of  _ pain/pleasure  _ through his neural net.  Combined with the feeling of the false spike in his aft port, the spanking resonated with his valve  _ very  _ well.  Rodimus groaned, whimpered, felt the pulsing and dripping in his needy valve try to take him to overload.   _ Primus,  _ could he overload from a spanking alone?

But the mech, who knew his way around a spanking, stopped.  Roddy almost screamed as he felt his building charge slip away, but he didn’t have to worry.  With a grunt, the mech lined his rigid spike up with Rodimus’ valve and hilted himself in one stroke.  

Roddy gasped.  Primus, he was big-- not too big, Rodimus had taken bigger-- but large enough to stretch him and send his charge raging up again.

And the mech began to move.

He set a hard, fast pace, pounding into Rodimus with powerful thrusts.  Roddy could only cry out in agonized pleasure, muffling his whines and grunts in his fist.  He felt the false spike in his waste port begin to slip out as his aft was pounded harder and harder by the mech’s rough movements.

Rodimus couldn’t help himself.  As the plug slipped free, he cried out, “Harder,  _ harder, please!” _

The mech pulled out completely.  Before Rodimus could wail in disappointment, his aft was being spanked again, hard.  He wailed anyway, playing up how much pain he felt. 

“You’re-- not-- allowed-- to-- speak,” said the mech, punctuating each word with a rough slap to Roddy’s aft.  Rodimus sobbed, both with need and from the pain.

Then the mech was slamming back into him, and Roddy threw his head back and  _ screamed.   _ The thrusts grew harder and more erratic, until the mech was overloading, transfluid jetting out from his spike and into Rodimus’ valve.  The thick fluid striking against his ceiling node was what tipped Rodimus over-- he convulsed and wailed in his overload, shaking.

“Hahh,” the mech said, sounding exhausted.  “Very good, little Prime.” Roddy moaned as he felt his aft port being stretched, by fingers this time.  “Very good.”

Perhaps it was out of cruelty, or carelessness, or a mixture of the two-- but the mech pinched Roddy’s anterior node, and stroked down the sopping folds of his valve, before he left.  Rodimus squirmed, charge already building up again, ready for the next customer.


	2. Nautica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "more bots" you say? well, I can never refuse a challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited again r.i.p. me

The latest customer hadn’t stopped talking since she’d taken Roddy’s skirt off with shaking fingers.  It was more of a nervous chatter by now, something about how she’d never actually done this, and are you  _ sure  _ you don’t mind? because she could stop if Rodimus wanted, honestly--

Rodimus had never wanted more to break the no-talking rule, but he settled for a needy whine.  His charge had been building ever since the last customer left, and the delicate fingers that were stroking at his valve lips at the moment only heightened it.  

He gasped as one of the fingers slid neatly inside his valve, massaging at sensory nodes while her other digits rubbed at his slickening folds.  This, after the rough fragging he’d taken not three minutes ago, was an abrupt change of pace, and he could hardly hold back a moan.  He  _ didn’t  _ hold back.  Moaning wasn’t exactly talking.  

At his aft, the mech let out a little whimper at the sound, and Roddy heard the  _ hiss  _ of a spike pressurizing.  He pushed back into the customer’s hand as much as he could, straining for more sensation, and gasped as her skilled digits found his anterior node.

_ “Hhng,  _ okay, okay,” muttered the mech, and Rodimus felt the curve of a spike, ridged and thick, laid against the top of his aft.  “Let’s do this, c’mon.”

Roddy shuddered with want and nearly keened as the customer carefully withdrew her finger and simply teased at his anterior node.  The palm of her hand pressed tightly against his dripping valve, sliding back and forth and smearing his lubricant all over his thighs.

“Oh, hey, what’s this?” she asked suddenly, brightly, and Rodimus snapped rigid as the sheath around his own spike began to vibrate and pulse around it.  She had obviously found the buttons, clever bastard. 

_ “Hhh-- HHH,”  _ Roddy gasped desperately, feeling himself begin to tighten up and inch toward overload after just a few seconds.  The customer hadn’t overloaded yet, though-- when was she going to put her spike in--

“I don’t know how well you can hear me,” said the mech, still playing her fingers mercilessly at his poor swollen node.  Her spike rubbed against Roddy’s aft as she leaned forward, and he moaned at nearly the same time she did. “But I’m going to make you overload right here, without a spike in your valve--” Roddy cried out as she caught his node between two fingers and  _ pulled-- “ _ and when you’re loose and wet for me, I’m going to  _ frag you into the wall.” _

Rodimus screamed  and tipped into an overload without thinking about the logic of that last statement even a little.  Static blurred his vocalizer, and the sheath around his spike milked it for every drop of transfluid it jetted out.

When he came back, the mech was furiously pounding into him, muttering,  _ “Into the wall,  _ that was so  _ fragging stupid--” _

Rodimus grunted in time with her movements, her hips slamming into his aft as though she was bracing against the wall and giving him everything she had.  His drive, which had faded with the overload she’d given him, roared back up as her spike hit clusters of nodes in his valve and scraped against them tortuously. 

She was, apparently, so charged up that it only took about ten rough thrusts for her to overload, her transfluid spilling over Roddy’s aft as she pulled out.  She rested against the wall a moment, panting, and finally giggled. 

“That was really great,” she said.  “Thanks.”

Rodimus was too busy trying not to lose the charge she’d built up for him to respond, and besides, what would it have mattered?  He wasn’t allowed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh i guess it's also worth saying that if you have a bot and a kink you think i should do, i'll take suggestions


	3. Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. what have I done

Rodimus’ legs were getting a little pinched, despite the cushioning between them and the wall, and his back cables were starting to ache.

_ Maybe time for a break? _

He reached for the button, reconsidered, thought a moment.  He’d only taken two customers, after all, and it was sort of fun.  Maybe one more, and then he’d comm Drift.

As if in response to his decision, a tentative touch came from behind, as if someone was actually poking at his aft.  Roddy went on alert, curious as to who was prodding at him.

“‘Ey, it’s  _ you,  _ isn’t it, _ ”  _ said an amused voice, and Rodimus knew exactly who it was.

_ Am I really gonna sit here and let  _ him _ frag me?!  _ he thought furiously, tightening his leg cables unconsciously.  Getaway laughed a little and stroked around the edge of Rodimus’ valve, rubbing little sloppy circles on his anterior node, and Roddy hitched his vents.  

_ M-maybe I’ll let him go for a little longer.   _ His vision blurred a little as the mech pinched ever so slightly at his node.   _ Just so it’ll be worse for him when I make him stop, yeah. _

“You’re already so wet,  _ captain,”  _ said Getaway, and rubbed his spike--  _ did he already have it pressurized?!  Dirty fragger!--  _ along the outside of Rodimus’ valve, teasing and catching his ridges on the lips.  “How many bots have been here to fuck your hungry little valve?”

_ Glitch, you haven’t even been to earth, don’t think you know how to use earth curses,  _ Roddy thought.  Oh, when he was out of here, he was going to show Getaway just _ how _ to use earth curse words.

But until then--  _ hnng--  _ Getaway could continue what he was doing, Rodimus decided.  It felt  _ almost  _ okay.  Passable.  

“Oh, oh, man, look at you,” Getaway said, and slowly began to line the tip of his spike up with Roddy’s valve.  Rodimus couldn’t help whining desperately. He was sure-- takin’-- his-- sweet-- time--

_ In  _ went the head of the spike, and Rodimus groaned, feeling it stretch his opening.  Getaway was still talking, that infuriating accent calmly spitting out acerbic words that flayed at Rodimus’ pride in the best way as he steadily pushed in.

“You look ridiculous, but what else is new?  Gotta admit though, the synth-tattoo is pretty--” and a finger stroked around the sensitive plating near the top of Roddy’s aft where he’d installed the tattoo.  “Oh, man, has someone been using your aft port? You little piece of shareware. But that’s what you are, isn’t it? That’s why you’re here, yeah?” He spanked at Rodimus’ aft lightly, not even a proper spank, not like the first customer’s.  “You’re here to be fragged and you’re here to enjoy it. Isn’t that it, captain?”

_ “Gyah,”  _ Rodimus gasped helplessly as Getaway’s spike was fully sheathed in his valve.  He’d forgotten by now about his resolve to press the “stop” button as soon as the mech got going.  He’d forgotten about everything, really, except the slow, almost mocking little circles Getaway was grinding against his aft, spike moving tortuously inside Roddy.

“How the frag are you so tight?” Getaway grunted, making a thrust.  “Buymech like you. Oh, you’re going to take this just the way I like,” he said, liltingly, as Rodimus moaned.  The pace was killing him. Hard in, achingly slow out-- it was torture of the best kind.

_ “Hhng,”  _ he grunted, stubbornly, as Getaway slammed back in for the third time.  

“Agh, frag, you’re good,” the mech growled.  “I’m gonna make you break the rules, captain-- gonna make you talk--”

_ Not a chance,  _ Roddy thought, and set his dentae against the pleasure.

But then Getaway was fragging him, really doing it this time, and his hands were gripped around Rodimus’ thighs hard enough to hurt, making little noises of satisfaction every time he thrust in.  Rodimus whimpered, biting at his clenched fist to try and distract himself, but the pain added to the pleasure--  _ damn my masochistic side!--  _ and he couldn’t hold on.  He panted and cried out in a blinding heat, thoughts narrowing down to the way Getaway was rutting him like he was a piece of shareware.

Getaway grunted and overloaded, spilling his transfluid deep into Roddy’s valve-- and Rodimus felt a wild surge of panic, because  _ he _ hadn’t come yet, and Getaway was pulling out and moving away like he was done--

“Get back here and finish me off, you bastard!” he shrieked.

There was a pause.

A terribly,  _ terribly  _ smug laugh.

Roddy’s tanks roiled with a mixture of frustration, need, and humiliation.  He rocked his hips as much as he could, straining for some, for  _ any  _ stimulation.  

“What do you want, captain?” came Getaway’s pleased voice from behind him, and Rodimus groaned.  “Go on. Tell me. What do you need?” There was a hiss and a sharp movement, and Rodimus wailed as Getaway slapped his valve.  “Oh, d’you not want to talk anymore? What do you want, captain? Tsk, tsk,  _ I  _ haven’t a clue, I’m sure--” another vicious, short spank at his dripping valve, and Rodimus was thrashing in the wall, so close,  _ so close-- _

“FUCK ME!” he screamed, and Getaway was laughing and thrusting three fingers in roughly, and it  _ hurt  _ but Rodimus was already lost in his overload, static crushing the audio feedback and spilling from his vocalizer, sparks dancing over his optics.  

When he came back to himself, Getaway was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff is next because i owe it to roddy


	4. bro time (and ratchet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while irl stuff is kicking my ass

 

The “aftercare package” was only supposed to include Drift and Rodimus hanging out for a few minutes and talking shit about all the customers Rodimus had taken, but Drift, of course, had found a way to drag his fragging medic conjunx into it.

“C’mon, Ratchet, just give me the high-grade already and leave me alone,” Rodimus said.  Of course, he only said it very quietly, in his mind. What he actually said was more along the lines of “Urrghh.”

“Shut up, Mr. My-Valve-Can-Take-Whatever-I-Want-It-To,” said Ratchet, and squeezed more of the nanite gel into his hand.  He began rubbing it on Rodimus’ valve lips briskly, and Roddy made an unhappy noise.

“Hey, if you didn’t let Megatron frag you--” Drift said, raising his optic ridges unsympathetically.

“First customer,” Ratchet said, as Rodimus made an outraged grunt of confusion.

Rodimus flopped back onto his back, dragging a hand over his eyes.  “I thought you were gonna be part of this, Drift.”

“I’m a customer,” Drift said, more excited than he had any right to be.  

“He’s had his spike sucked by seven different bots since we opened this,” Ratchet said, looking supremely tired.

“I like it.”  Drift looked hurt.  “I always wondered what it felt like, and you said it was okay, Ratchet--”

“Yeah, I did, but you’re goin’ crazy with it, kid.”  Ratchet was smiling, however-- Rodimus could see him doing it, from his vantage point.  “Are you tryin’ to hint to me to give you more blowjobs?”

“No!  No, I just--”

“I wanna go back in,” Rodimus interrupted, because he was  _ not  _ getting in the middle of a lover’s spat that might end up in somebody’s spike being sucked, and also he was kind of wondering how many rounds _ he  _ could go if Drift could go  _ seven. _

“Sure?” Ratchet grunted, twisting the cap back on the nanite gel.  

“Oh, yeah.  I kind of want Magnus to--”

“Sorry, Roddy, he said he wasn’t gonna ‘participate’,” Drift said.  “I don’t think he approves.”

Rodimus pouted.  “Fine. Someone else.  I only took three people, there’s gotta be a lot more customers, right?”

“No better way to find out,” Drift said, and offered a hand to hoist Roddy to his feet.


	5. Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> over a thousand hits on this thing inspired me to make another chapter take it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so unedited i'm gonna cry

So now he was back in, and people couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of him.  But that was fragging  _ all they’d been doing,  _ just groping and petting at his aft and exposed valve-- and yeah, his spike liked it, twitching in its sheath, but Roddy could really go for something big and long and thick and--

“Captain.”

Rodimus jerked.  He knew that voice.

He fragging  _ knew  _ that voice, and he was so fragging excited,  _ not gonna participate my aft,  _ he was gonna get wrecked so good--

“Calm down,” Minimus said sharply, placing a hand on Rodimus’ trembling aft.  “I am not here to--” His hand twitched slightly, fingers digging into Roddy’s plating, as Rodimus clenched his valve in frustration and lubricant dripped out.  “I am only here to make sure you are still comfortable with this situation.”

_ Does no talking still count when the customer is being a real aft and not doing anything that he’s supposed to be doing? _

_ Nah. _

“Please,” Roddy begged, and tried to push back at Minimus’ hand as best he could.  “C’mon, Mags, I really need some love here. . .”

“You can-- there are plenty of other crew members ready to--” Minimus stammered, but didn’t remove his hand, he  _ didn’t take his hand away, yes! _

“I need you, please,” Roddy whined.  “Not them, you.  _  Pleease.” _

“I can’t be seen fragging your aft through a wall, Rodimus.”  But his hand was still there, and it was rubbing at Roddy’s silky plating just the tiniest bit, fingertips scratching at the synth-tattoo.

“Yeah, you  _ can,  _ look, even Megatron’s here, nobody’s gonna judge you, Mags,  _ pleeaase,  _ I want you so bad--”

There was a hitched vent.  Rodimus’ stretched out his legs as much as he could, desperate and frustrated and needy.  

And Minimus took his hand away.

_ “No!”  _ Rodimus wailed, disappointed.  Not that he had thought he’d have much of a chance  _ anyway  _ but it sucked to come so close and not get it, he’d been wanting this ever since he’d gotten in the wall and now it was just not gonna happen--

“Quiet,” Minimus snapped, and there was a sharp, skilled strike to the top of Roddy’s thighs.  Rodimus halted, shocked, and was silent.

“Good, Captain.  Now listen.”

Thighs burning as the pain of the spank caught up to him, Rodimus listened.

“I am going to go put on my armor.  I am going to come back here and-- and interface with you.  And then you will go about your day like nothing happened and I will go back to my duties.  Am I understood?”

“Yeah,” Rodimus panted.

“Good.  Now stay there, Captain.”

As Minimus’ presence behind him faded, Rodimus was left wondering if that  _ stay there  _ had been a joke or not.

 

He’d just finished snapping at some hapless mech who’d tried to approach him when he heard the sound of heavy footfalls from behind.  He wiggled, so excited he could barely stand it.

“Captain, if we’re going to do this,” said Ultra Magnus’ distinctive voice, “you must listen to what I say.”

“Yeah, okay,” Rodimus whined.

Ultra Magnus gripped his thigh tightly.  “ _ And  _ you will obey the rules.  No speaking.”

Rodimus whined again, and tried to stay as still as he could.  He could do that. He could.

There was a small click, a whirr, and the sheath around his spike began to pulsate gently, sending jolts of stimulation through Rodimus’ array.  He moaned, humping his hips against the wall as Magnus began to slip two fingers into Roddy’s dripping valve.

‘Haah,” Rodimus gasped, clenching around the intrusion.   _ Please, please, please, please,  _ he chanted silently, unsure even what he was begging for except  _ more.   _

“Quiet, captain.  I don’t want to have to spank you again.”

Rodimus moaned loudly, pushing back against Magnus’ fingers.  His moan traveled up several octaves and broke off into short, high-pitched yelps of pain as the flat of Magnus’ palm rhythmically abused his aft.  After one final smack, Magnus’ fingers returned to his valve, which was dripping even more.

“If you are enjoying your punishment, I may just have to find another way to take you in hand,” Magnus’ voice rumbled.

Rodimus trembled mutely, feeling those enormous digits stir inside his valve and rub against sensitive nodes.   _ Please, please, please, please. _

Magnus spread his fingers apart, stretching Rodimus almost to the point of pain, and Roddy couldn’t hold back a shriek.  His mouth fell open, panting and drooling helplessly. As he struggled against the sensation, Magnus began to push another finger into him, the intrusion teetering between  _ too much  _ and  _ not enough.   _ Rodimus whined senselessly, unable to do anything but take it.

_ Primus. _

Magnus’ three fingers might as well have been a spike, fitting snugly inside Roddy’s needy valve, scraping torturously against nodes and stretching him again and again, relentless.  He felt his charge rising almost unbearably, not quite to the point of overload, but so close, so  _ close-- _

Magnus’ digits pulled out, and it was a terrible mix of relief and disappointment.  The disappointment was stronger, though. All of Roddy’s willpower went towards not crying out, knowing that Magnus might take less sexy forms of punishment next time-- maybe even stopping.  And he couldn’t take that.

“Are you ready for me, Captain?” Magnus asked softly.  He stroked at Rodimus’ anterior node with the tip of one enormous digit.  Rodimus sobbed quietly, trapped between the clinging sheath on his spike and the massage of pleasure on his node.  “And you may use your voice now.”

“Yes, yes,  _ please,”  _ Rodimus gasped, the words forced from him as Magnus pressed just a little harder at his node.   _ “Please  _ frag me Mags--  _ oooh-- hhn, yess--” _

There was a hiss of armor disengaging, and the head of what Rodimus knew had to be a truly impressive spike pressed snugly against his valve, teasing the opening with a sticky kiss.  

And then Magnus was grabbing his hips in those enormous hands, and holding him firmly as he guided his spike deeper and deeper into Roddy’s valve, pressing into him and stretching him even with the preparation he’d taken.  Rodimus gasped helplessly, scrabbling at whatever he could. So big, so  _ big-- _

He felt Magnus’ hips press up against the curve of his aft.  

He had taken the whole thing.

Roddy felt a certain swell of pride even as he trembled and clenched around the spike inside him, desperate for Magnus to move.

“Hold on, Captain,” Magnus murmured.  And then he was slamming his hips out and in again, and Rodimus was thrown forward from the force of it, and he kept going and going and  _ going _ \-- pistoning his hips roughly in and out, pounding Rodimus as hard as he could.  Roddy could do little but lie there and cry out in short moans of delirious pleasure, his hips hitting the unyielding wall as Magnus roughly fragged him.  He would have never thought Magnus had this in him-- he hadn’t been fucked this hard in years. Magnus outplayed even Megatron.

“Good-- Rodimus,” Magnus panted, his hips pounding at Rodimus’ aft.  “Come for me, Captain.”

He activated the sheath to pulse and squeeze even more at Rodimus’ spike, and Rodimus wailed, the added sensation all at once too much for him.  He tipped into overload to the beat of Magnus’ fierce, rhythmic thrusts, fucked through it right into another, smaller one as Magnus groaned, shoved his hips against Rodimus’ aft, and came, transfluid filling his valve and spilling out around the base of Magnus’ spike.

Rodimus sobbed, going limp and helpless with exhaustion as Magnus pulled out.  He felt fluids gush out of his valve and hit the floor with a wet spattering.

“Good job,” Magnus said.  He patted Roddy’s aft again, his hand huge and firm against the trembling plating.  “Are you sure-- do you still want to be in there, or--”

“Gimme a minute,” Rodimus managed.

Magnus stroked him through the last shudderings of overload, gently rubbing at tender sensors.  “Thank you, Rodimus.”

“Any time, Mags, and-- I  _ mean  _ that--”

“You have plenty of other customers to entertain, before you can think about that.”

And Magnus left, leaving Roddy to shiver and squirm in his place, feeling transfluid slowly drip out of him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does everyone want to spank roddy???? 😔😔😔😔😔😔 can't have anything to do with the authors kink or anything


End file.
